Naruto Christmas Special Clue Style
by chibisasuke
Summary: Sasuke get's murdered! Who has done this horrible deed? Follow Kakashi and his assistant as they uncover the truth, KakaIru, AsuKure and a sneak peak at what's really under Kakashi's clothes.


Yui - Hello there, this is our one shot fic for you! 

Trish: Just so you know we do not hate Sasuke!

Yui: I hope you enjoy our clue style Christmas special!

Trish: Please don't hate us

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.. blah blah..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Special - Clue Style

The light's flickered back on.

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. For laying on the ground, surrounded by surprised spectators was the body of a raven hair boy amidst a pool of blood.

The first to regain his composure was Kakashi, who figured he might finally get a chance to use his last years Christmas present. Grabbing the nearest person, which happened to be Konohamaru, he dragged himself and the young boy outside. Konohamaru shot Kakashi a dirty look in which was soon replaced with a devilish smile.

The crowd was stirring with restlessness and anxiety. Sobs were heard coming from the pink haired genin who was kneeled by the corpses side. When out of the blue, the door's flew open and a gust of snow and wind blew into the building bringing the chill of death down to the bones of the crowd. Two shadowed figures appeared within the spirals of snow.

"It seems we have a murder on our hands." Kakashi's normally muffled voice was even more so by the wooden pipe clenched between his teeth that stuck out through a hole in his mask.

"The dynamic detective duo is here is here to solve the case!" Konohamaru's arms shot in the air as he struck a pose. "Before I reveal the murderer of one Uchiha Sasuke, I must ask that everyone remain where you stand. For this horrifying incident can only mean that the murderer of the late Uchiha is none other then.." Kakashi pulled the pipe from his mouth as the group of people leaned forward holding their breath in anticipation. "Someone in this room!" Ino stormed up to Kakashi and punched him in the head.

"Of course it was!!" Konohamaru, blowing bubbles through his plastic pipe looked up at the blonde and narrowed his eyes in a suspicious frown.

"Ah ha, so you are admitting to it then!" Staggered back from the accusation, Ino tripped backwards over the dead body, lodging a fork deeper into his heart. She landed with a thud into a puddle of blood and soon passed out. Sakura's eyes shot open with shock as she too passed out, falling forward onto his body, pushing a glass Christmas decoration through his throat.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was lost in thought staring at his reflection within a yellow bulb.

"Yes, you are beautiful aren't you. Yes, I know you are so close to perfection, but that does not change the fact that you are a suspect." Kiba looked strangely at the silver haired jounin dressed in a detective cloak.

"I knew he was going crazy, you owe me five hundred yen man." He shot his open hand towards Shikamaru who in turn reluctantly fished five hundred yen from his pocket. Kiba almost dropped the money out of surprise when Kakashi flung his arm out towards the unsuspecting genin. "AHA so Shikamaru paid you to knock off the poor Sasuke, why I wonder? Hmmm damn you Shikamaru, you are to advanced for me in my current state!" Kakashi started to murmur to himself as Konohamaru quickly scrambled notes down on his note pad.

"Kakashi shouldn't we remove the body, everyone's starting to feel sick." Iruka walked cautiously up to the dynamic duo.

"Oh, trying to remove evidence now are you? Or are you afraid we may find some clue that proves it was you?" He stroked his clothed chin, "Hmm now what could your motive be I wonder, was it because he was well liked and you were jealous? Or was it because I was taking those pictures of him," Kakashi suddenly fell into a coughing fit before he regained his composure, "I mean yes it must be you!"

"But, but I was with you, remember?" Iruka suddenly cut off as both teachers blushed. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Iruka, covering his mouth with his hand as he pushed Iruka into a closet and closed the door behind them. As the other sensei's watched the two lock themselves in the closet. Asuma shared a look with Kurenai. Kurenai excused herself claiming to have to go to the bathroom, closely followed by Asuma saying he had to check the oven as both headed towards the laundry room. Gai silently cried, commending his rival for his young love.

"Ano sa, what about the body?" Naruto said as he turned to Neji. "Who's the killer?" The students glanced at each other nervously slowly backing away from each other.

Meanwhile Hinata was bending over trying to revive the unconscious Sakura, when Ten Ten unintentionally bumped her, causing her to slip in the pool of blood, dragging Ten Ten with her. Everyone turned around as they heard the cracking of bones. Ten Ten now lay unconscious on top of the now horrified Hinata, who was staring at the now horribly mangled arm before her. Within moments Hinata fainted, her head dropping heavily upon his hand, breaking his fingers.

Just as Hinata fainted, Kakashi came bursting out of the closet.

"Who locked me in there! I bet it was you Shikamaru," Kakashi pointed his finger accusingly. "Yes again you outsmart me! bravo! yes, bravo!" Kakashi slowly ticked off the number off people who now remained, "So you lock me in the closet while you finish off all the witnesses eh? Well I outsmarted you this time, SHINO!" Sighing Shino Turned back towards the body, ignoring the crazed jounin.

Walking through the door carrying presents, Lee stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the pile of bodies, stacked on top of one another. He then saw a tuff of pink hair protruding beneath the pile of what seemed to be as corpses. Lee ran as fast as he could towards Sakura when Chouji noticed a slice of apple pie laying in Sasuke's free hand. Lee collided with the hungry boy and as a result collided with the wall while Chouji slipped and fell onto his back. He then looked to his left and smiled. The pie was still intact! He reached out for it and started shoving it into his mouth.

"Well, I think that this has gone on long enough" Kakashi, smirked, "no one was in fact the killer." He walked all knowingly into the middle of the remaining survivors. "You see, It all started at 10 o'clock. Naruto, scrounging up the last of his courage, decided to kiss Sakura underneath the mistletoe. Sakura catching wind of this plot started throwing Christmas decorations towards Naruto, when I noticed a pelican crash into a nearby telephone pole, knocking out the electricity. When the lights went out, my superior visions quickly adapted to the darkness and observed Neji scream and threw his fork in surprise which ricocheted off of one of the ornaments Sakura had thrown, thereby changing the trajectory, causing the two items to penetrate Sasuke's body, conveniently through his critical areas. You are probably wanting to ask why did he not dodge it? Why did he not even move? Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is because.."

Before another word was spoken Sasuke ran through the door in a sweat, carrying a bag of hurriedly wrapped gifts.

"Because he is here! and that was only a clone!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the pile of passed out girls now surrounding a log with many shards of glass and utensils in it. He then turned to look at the small mob of students chasing Kakashi angrily around the room. When all of a sudden, Kakashi stopped in his tracks and whipped off his cloak, revealing his almost naked body with the exception of a red g-string with a small mistletoe attached to the front.

That was the last thing everyone remember before they passed out in disgust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui & Trish: See! Sasuke lived!! YAY! So may you all have a wonderful Christmas!! Love Yui and Trish, and we hope that you have a safe holiday, void of any utensil or Christmas ornament incidents. We also hope that your teacher does not wear a g-string of any sort!


End file.
